Will Spencer
William "Will" Spencer IV is a fictional character on the daytime soap opera The Bold and the Beautiful. Will is the son of Bill Spencer Jr. and his ex-wife Katie Logan. Will has two older siblings, paternal half-brothers Liam Spencer and Wyatt Spencer. He is currently portrayed by Finnegan George. Storylines Conception, Birth, and Childhood Bill Spencer Jr. and Katie Logan had a child they named Will. They were happy together and then Katie criticized Bill on his drinking and temper. Bill dangerously kept taking a shot of liquor every time Katie said no. At his office, Bill and Alison Montgomery, Bill's assistant agreed to both have some liquor and Bill drove while intoxicated. Bill crashed into Katie's sister Brooke Logan and landed on the side of the road. Bill was in worse condition, so Brooke took Bill to her place for aid. Katie felt insecure and called Bill's cell and Brooke insisted on picking up, and Katie got furious and drove over there. The police cop was on the street, so Brooke couldn't let Bill leave, to make things look suspicious. Katie got over there and saw Brooke with Bill with his shirt off sitting on Brooke's bed and got angry. Katie shouted to Brooke" What do you think you're being a good friend? You have no friends! All the women are afraid of you, and all the men wanna sleep with you or they have!" Katie took her ring off and gave it to Bill. Katie said Brooke and Bill should be together. Katie ran off and almost had a heart attack. Brooke and Bill did it in Brooke's bed. In the hospital, Bill and Brooke comforted Katie, and the affair ended. Katie had been depressed and saw Dr. Taylor Hayes a psychiatrist and one of his aunt's enemies. Later, Brooke found out from Dr. Caspary she's pregnant with Bill Spencer's child. Brooke only told Donna and Eric. After Brooke tried to seduce Eric into being the fake father which he turned down, Brooke rushed over to Bill and Katie's to tell them she's pregnant, but fainted and Dr. Caspary told her privately, she had a miscarriage. Brooke decided not to tell Katie or Bill. Brooke later did tell Bill, but not Katie. When Liam, Steffy, and Katie were in Katie's house, and Liam left, Katie shouted at Steffy that Hope, Katie's neice (Brooke's daughter) should be with Liam, and Steffy faints. Katie feels bad and takes Steffy to the hospital and Dr. Caspary tells Steffy she can no longer concieve. Steffy is sad and thanks Katie for staying with her. Later Steffy and Katie have a fight, Katie saying she knows what it's like, and Steffy saying she does not. Katie hosts a celebration for Brooke's birthday and unity of the Logan girls. When Katie and Donna are admiring Brooke at Brooke's birthday party, Taylor, Brooke's rival, reveals that Brooke was pregnant with Bill Spencer's baby and miscarried it. Katie asked Brooke if it was true, and Brooke couldn't tell her because she swore she would never lie to Katie. Katie snapped at Taylor, saying she got what she wanted, and sent everyone out except Bill and Brooke. Katie had a fit breaking picture frames of the Logan sisters, her and Bill, Brooke and Bill and slapped Bill. Katie was very upset with both of them. Bill pinned this all down on her for pushing them back together. Katie filed for divorce. During this Karen Spencer, Bill's sister who doesn't approve of him, was very close to Katie, and helped her through this. Katie only asked Bill through the divorce for 1% of the company (Spencer Publications). Karen encouraged her to take more, but Katie only needed 1%. Bill eventually signed the papers. Karen and Katie came into Bill's office and stated now Katie has 1% of the company, Bill has 49%, and Karen has the remaining 50%. Karen then fired Bill. Knowing Bill wouldn't leave, Karen and Katie had security take Bill Spencer out of the building. Katie then has Bill's office to herself. Karen and Katie hug, and Karen's wife Danielle Spencer walks in and aks what's going on. Karen tells her, and Danielle Spencer supports Katie. Now Danielle, Karen, and Katie control Spencer's. Liam comes into Katie (His fromer step-mother's) office and snaps at her for firing his father, he leaves shortly after. Brooke then appears at Katie's new office and continually sticks up for Bill. Katie then tells Brooke that maybe Stephanie Douglas (one of Brooke's enemies) was right and Brooke's just a slut in the valley. Brooke then slapped Katie. Brooke reconfronted Katie but Katie snapped at her and Brooke left. Bill reconfronted Katie but she couldn't forgive Bill nor Brooke. Katie lied about working late and asked Brooke and Bill to babysit Will when she was really spying on them through a spy book. Donna comes in and tries to convince her it's wrong but Katie had to know if she could trust them again. Katie then put in another spy camera but placing a bottle of alcohol (mainly for Bill) on the table and reasked both Brooke and Bill to babysit Will again. Bill went for the alcohol and asked if it was alright and Brooke said she didn't mind at all. Bill realized that he had a bad addiction to alcohol and swore to stop for Will. Brooke flew to a business trip to Monte Carlo with Donna. Bill alone at Katie's home heard a beep by the baby monitor. He went over and found a spy camera and looked around and found the rest. Donna convinced Katie that she should take Bill back. Katie returned home asking Bill to move back in with her. Bill showed her the spy camera he found (the first one) and told her about the rest. They got into an argument and Bill whipped the box at Katie and left. Bill flew to Monte Carlo to be with Brooke. Brooke and Bill planned to marry and go off the show but Brooke wanted to tell and confront Katie in person. Katie begged for Bill back. Bill told her straight out no. Bill escalated the confrontation and Brooke snapped at Katie and defended Bill once again. Katie blamed the whole thing on Brooke and Katie stated Brooke and Bill have been blaming her for everything the whole time. The three got into an argument and Bill stormed off. Katie told Brooke that Brooke did this to Eric, Thorne, and Deacon (even though she did this to many more) and now she did it to her husband. Katie called Brooke to her office to tell her she's leaving town with Will for good but she'll still run Spencer Publications. Katie returned 3 episodes later with Will to Bill and Brooke and wanted Bill back. Category:2012 Category:Spencer family Category:Logan family Category:Recurring Category:Children